2 Hearts Plus 1
by Hyorene
Summary: Just when Kurt thought he wouldn't have to make his difficult choice after all, his secret boyfriend Finn decides he wants to announce their true relationship to others. What Finn doesn't know, "others" also include Sam, Kurt's another secret boyfriend.
1. Let's make it official

**Title: 2 + 1 Hearts**

**Rating: T or a very mild M**

**Pairings: Kurt/Finn, Kurt/Sam**

**Genre: Love Triangle, Drama, Romance, mild!Violence, Sexual Language**

**A/N: This is my first Glee fic ever, so I hope lots of love and understanding ! It doesn't take place in any specific episode. English isn't my native language, so please excuse the possible mistakes. :)**

Chapter 1

"_Hey, sexy. Whatcha doing?"_

Kurt smiled softly at his phone, his eyes wandered over that same single line in the screen, right under "1 new message from Sam". Thinking of the one who sent the message made Kurt's lips curve to smile. He knew what it meant when a new message from Sam Evans was delivered; sex. That's right, the innocent and sweet Kurt with an angel like voice had soiled his clean white childhood wings with dirty, harmless, meaningless sex over and over again in places no one could see them; mostly either in the backseat of Sam's father's old van, in Sam's garage or in McDonald's' bathroom. The reason why they went to a new place each time was not only because it was more exciting when there was a little challenge involved, but because they couldn't been seen.

No one knew about them, especially not Sam's girlfriend Quinn. And because Kurt planned on keeping his head attached to his body, he was fine with the hiding.

But there was other reason, too, why they weren't exclusive; and that reason just came down stairs to the basement where Kurt's room was.

"Hi, baby", Finn Hudson greeted Kurt who was laying on a sofa and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey."

Finn Hudson was his secret boyfriend - the other one of them, actually. And this was the part where Kurt's problem lied; he was in love with two men, who happened to be friends, but, luckily for him, not openly gay and not intending to come out of the closet. They were both hiding secrets from each other and from the rest of the world, but what they didn't know was, they had the same secret; Kurt.

Kurt couldn't actually say he was _in love_ with Sam. He was just in love with sex, which was something Finn couldn't offer him.

Finn Hudson was the dream guy, so easy to fall in love with. He was the kind all mothers wanted their daughters to marry; sweet and caring, loving, perfect, gentle and moral. Kissing nicely and hugging were the two wildest things Kurt was able to do with Finn, nothing more, but much more less. And that had been enough for him for a long long time, only the soft kisses on the lips had fulfilled Kurt's all needs; as long as he could be with Finn. But when Sam had come into his life, everything had changed.

After a successful football game, in the after party.

A hasty but intense kiss had happened.

A secret kiss behind the trophy, when they were alone, just seconds before Finn came to tell Kurt he was going to miss his ride home if he didn't hurry up.

If Kurt hadn't been somewhat addicted to sex, the choice between his two boyfriends would have been clear as blue sky. Now it was just complicated. If he chose Sam, he would lose all the sweetness and _love_, but on the other hand, if he chose Finn, he would never ever get dirty.

There was only one positive thing about Kurt's life; he didn't have to make his choice. It was surprisingly easy to hide the relationships from others, because neither Finn or Sam wanted to reveal it to anyone - at least not yet. Others thought Finn and Kurt were just roommates and innocent stepbrothers, and that Kurt and Sam were just friends, not even very close ones; thanks to all the ignoring in school.

"I have been here for five minutes and yet you haven't asked where I was", Finn pointed out, sounding insulted as he sat on the sofa, taking Kurt's legs on his lap.

"I'm sorry, where were you?" Kurt asked sighing lightly. He deleted Sam's text message from his phone; now that Finn was home, he couldn't slip away to meet Sam anymore. He felt sorry for himself, and a little angry at Finn.

"Having dinner with Rachel", Finn answered as he slid his hands back and forth on Kurt's shins.

"Oh." Kurt wasn't interested of Finn's love life with Rachel. At first he had been jealous, sure, but now that he had Sam, he didn't bother to think about it that much anymore.

"I broke up with her."

"What?" Kurt rose his head from the cushion, stared at Finn with round eyes. Finn didn't look at him, just at his legs, which were covered with one expensive pair of tight jeans.

"You know how we haven't been that... intimate with each other?" Finn asked, sounding so awkward it made Kurt feel awkward.

"Yes. We have kissed properly three times during our relationship." Kurt couldn't help the sharp, blaming tone in his voice.

"And I feel bad about it, because, you know, I have Rachel, but you don't have anyone to do _stuff _with." Finn sounded so sorry and sincere that it made Kurt's heart ache of the heavy load of lies, which were all labeled with a tag called "Sam Evans".

"And I think it's because of all this concealing. I haven't been like this with a dude before, and it alone is hard enough for me and on top of that all this hiding is really tiring me, so... I think we should make it official."

If possible, Kurt's eyes widened even more. "M-make what official?"

"Us." Finn smiled and took his hand. "I think we should tell others about us."

"You're crazy", Kurt stated, being in a complete shock and got up from the couch, starting to walk around the tidy room. "Do you even realize what telling others does to you? You'll get slushie facials every single day, people will beat you up -"

"I know and I'm ready to bear it all for you." Finn smiled bravely, but it only made Kurt's sudden anxiety deeper.

"But don't you care what it does to _me_?" he blurted. Finn furrowed, looking confused.

"To you? I don't think it does anything to you, everybody already knows you're gay. Besides, I could protect you from all those haters."

"Yes, but..." Kurt's shocked brain couldn't work properly under panic. If Finn told others - others including Sam - Kurt's days would be lived. Sam might not make a big deal of it, but he would definitely be angry enough to blurt about where Kurt really had went when he told Finn he was going out to take a long walk to organize his thoughts. And so Kurt would lose them both, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Why are you so against this idea?" Finn asked, disappointed at his boyfriend's reaction.

"I'm not against it, I just... I just don't want you to get hurt."

"But the way we are now is hurting you, I can tell. I want us to have a normal relationship, with sex and all."

"No, I don't need sex!" Kurt yelled quickly; luckily they were alone in the house.

"I just want to be with you, Kurt, I want us to experience more together."

"I - I think we're experiencing enough the way we are."

"What's your problem?" Finn sounded suddenly frustrated. "What harm would this cause you? I dumped Rachel because of you, your reason better be good."

It indeed was good. It was the best one Kurt could think of - his own life. He still remembered clearly what it was like to be lonely, walking alone in the school hall where there was kissing and cuddling everywhere, knowing that no one would wait for him anywhere. He was too selfish to let it all slip away from him.

Kurt took a deep, refreshing breath to clear up his mind, to calm himself down. With the breath his lungs received, a new comprehension popped up in his mind; if Finn was willing to take their relationship to the next level, Sam wouldn't be needed anymore. Finn would be just enough. The only thing Kurt really had to gave up would be Sam's killer body, but he would probably get used to it. Besides, Finn was hot as well.

Kurt felt like a heavy load had just been lifted from his heart. He sat next to Finn on the couch.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Finn smiled. "It's ok. So you agree to tell others?"

"Yes, I do."

"Let's do it tomorrow."

Kurt glanced at Finn beside him horrified.

"Let's do _what_ tomorrow exactly?"

"Tell everyone. And maybe the other thing as well", Finn smirked, kissed Kurt's cheek quickly. "I'm going to take a shower now."

Kurt didn't tell him to have a good shower. He just stared at the flower vase on the mahogany coffee table in front of him. Finn certainly hadn't left him a lot of time to dump Sam before the moment of truth.


	2. Confessions

**Warnings: If you don't like slash or bitchy girls, don't read. **

**A/N: This one is loooong… But it's full of drama, so I hope you won't get bored reading it :D I'll be updating soon, so please don't forget to tell your thoughts about this chapter ! Enjoy !**

**There might be some grammatical mistakes and I'm deeply sorry about them, English isn't my native language. ****L**

Chapter 2

The whole day in school Kurt had been watching the clock, until it finally had reached 2:45 pm. He was terrified when he walked towards the choir room. He and Finn - mostly only Finn himself, though - had agreed to tell others first thing in the practice before Mr. Shue and Rachel would start all the tiring talking.

The whole day Kurt had waited for the perfect opportunity to dump Sam, but unfortunately there had been zero even mediocre opportunities; Sam went with their usual ignoring behavior. They hadn't exchanged even one word during the whole day, not until Kurt said the first four fatal words to him as he, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Santana and Puck were walking as one group to the choir room; "We need to talk."

Sam followed Kurt to the boys' bathroom while others went to choir room like usual. Kurt closed the bathroom door after Sam, he made sure twice that it was locked (though it couldn't be locked), and he checked every corner of the bathroom so no one would overhear them. But those were all just him playing extra time for himself in order to think of proper words. The whole day Kurt had focused more on panicking than in things that actually mattered: right words. Nothing was official between them, it was only sex. It couldn't be hard to leave him.

Right?

"Are you going to talk or not, because I have something I want to tell you, too", Sam said suddenly. Kurt felt relief as he turned to him, leaned his back to tiled bathroom wall.

"Very well. You go first, then."

Sam walked loitering to him, so close that Kurt was able to smell the cologne which always had the impact of a head rush on him. Only that fresh, manly scent was enough to turn him on. Sam's green eyes looked as calm and empty as ever when they wandered around Kurt's face. Kurt felt like he was standing in a burning campfire; he certainly didn't want the sweat to push through his long-sleeved Versace cardigan, but he felt like he had no choice.

Sam just had that impact on him.

"This is kind of awkward so I'm just going to say it", Sam said with his low, sexy tone. Kurt struggled with the strong desire to just grab him and kiss him. Knowing Sam it was something stupid though, like he couldn't see Kurt on next Saturday because his dad needed the van, but he just wanted to make it dramatic.

So Kurt shrugged. "Be my guest."

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"That's totally - _What_?" Kurt's jaw dropped nearly to floor. He stared at Sam who looked like he was sorry, but yet deadly serious; Kurt had wished he would start laughing but that wasn't happening any time soon depending on his facial expression.

"I'm falling for you, Kurt. All the time we have spent together, you know, having sex, and then all the time I have spent with Quinn made me realize that when I'm with her I only think of you." Sam's fingers ran slowly through Kurt's perfectly combed hair as Kurt just stared at him with widened eyes. Sam's other arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulled him closer to that warm, jacked body, closer to that hypnotizing smell of his cologne. Kurt let his head settle on Sam's strong shoulder as Sam's fingers wandered under the hem of his shirt.

"But I totally understand if you don't feel the same way", Sam continued with his low voice right into Kurt's ear, which made the smaller one shiver.

"I..." Kurt began, but his sentence was cut when Sam pressed a sudden kiss on the side of his neck. The kiss was followed by a couple more, the last one being rather a daring touch of tongue than a kiss. Kurt felt like his knees would snap at any moment. He just wanted to drag Sam to one bathroom stall and do it with him there right now...

"So? Do you feel the same way?" Sam asked and gave a teasing kiss on Kurt's bottom lip.

"I... I don't know", Kurt managed to say, though his voice was just a weak whisper. Sam pulled back and the cold air felt freezing against Kurt's lonely body.

"Is that a no in a gentle way?"

"No, it's a maybe."

"Good or bad maybe?"

"Jesus, Sam, just a maybe!"

"Oh", Sam nodded. An awkward silence took over for a second. "So you had something to tell me?"

"No, nothing", Kurt said, almost automatically. How on earth could he tell Sam that it - what ever their relationship was - was over now? Kurt felt like such a loser. Well, even more of a loser than he usually felt. He was a chicken, but he couldn't help it. Sam Evans truly was his weakness.

"Are you coming?" Kurt suddenly heard Sam's voice from the bathroom door. "I heard Finn was going to announce something and he will probably eat us alive if we show up late."

"You can't go there", Kurt hurried to say. Sam furrowed.

"What?"

"You can't go to choir room", Kurt said, now slower. He quickly came up with an excuse when Sam's face still looked questioning. "Because Sue wants to see you."

"Ms. Sylvester? Why?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I - I don't know. But I think you should go, quickly." Kurt came to the door and pushed Sam outside, walked couple steps with him to make sure he was going to Sue's office. "And don't worry about Finn, it's probably nothing mind blowing."

Kurt stood and watched how Sam disappeared behind a corner on his way to Sue's office. Kurt turned around, feeling cheap for lying, as he walked to the choir room.

Finn was standing in front of everyone, others (minus Sam, of course) were sitting on chairs in front of him like usual, and Mr. Shue was leaning his elbows on the piano. Kurt was trying to sneak in the audience as well, but Finn threw his head back meaningfully with an encouraging smile on his face. Kurt scuffed to stand next to him. He looked at the other members of New Directions. They looked like they were blaming him with their waiting gazes. Kurt knew it was just him, though; they weren't blaming them, they had nothing to blame them for - at least not yet.

"So, Finn, what's this news of yours?" Mr. Shue asked and glanced at Kurt standing next to the quarterback. "Is Kurt part of it too?"

"He is", Finn said over his shoulder to Mr. Shue and turned back to others then. "Guys, I know you won't believe what I'm about to say, but it's the truth anyway -"

"Where's Sam?" Quinn interrupted as she couldn't see her blonde boyfriend in sight. Others took a quick look around as well.

"He went to see ms. Sylvester", Kurt said automatically, but by the questioning how-would-you-know looks of everyone he realized it was odd for him to know. "I - I saw him going to her office, so I assume they have a meeting."

A short silence took control of the room.

"Finn, you were saying?" Mr. Shue said to cut the awkwardness.

"Yes." Finn gulped and glanced quickly at Kurt next to him. Kurt put a heartening smile on his face to give courage to Finn, who obviously wasn't comfortable telling about it in public after all. Kurt could see Finn's anxious look when his eyes wandered over the group, constantly pausing on Rachel, who looked as indifferent as she possibly could, and Puck, his best friend.

Kurt couldn't stand the pressuring silence, so he bravely took Finn's hand in his own as everyone watched their holding hands.

"Finn and I are together."

The pressuring silence came back soon after his confession, now with a scent of shock in it.

"You mean together in a duet or...?" Mr. Shue asked a stupid question, probably just to break the disturbing quietness.

"Together like dating", Kurt said. Suddenly, as he stood there in front of everyone squeezing Finn's hand, he felt pride. He felt proud when he saw the stunned looks on everybody's faces, especially Rachel's; she couldn't act indifferent anymore.

"Finn..." she whispered, but everyone heard it and turned their heads to her direction. "Is it true?"

Finn glanced at Kurt next to him, then back at Rachel and nodded. "It's true."

She nodded calmly as a respond, but as she turned her head down on her lap, everyone could tell she was crying silent tears.

"Well, congratulations!" Mercedes said loudly and jumped off her seat. She rushed to hug the two of them. Kurt patted her back, but didn't let go of Finn's hand. He didn't want to. He wanted to hold on to it forever, now that it was officially _his boyfriend's_ hand.

"I'm confused", Brittany said from her seat next to Santana. "You're stepbrothers. Isn't that, like, incest?"

"No", Finn responded like to a moron, but by the look of his face after he was wondering the same thing. He shook his head to drop the disgusting thought off. Brittany shrugged and Santana encouraged her by saying their relationship was sick and twisted anyway.

"Whoa, Santana, that kind of opinion is not acceptable here. We accept everyone the way they are", Mr. Shue lectured and turned his gaze on Kurt and Finn who took seats between Puck and Quinn. "I'm not saying that this wasn't as big surprise to me as it was for the rest of you, but hey, I'm happy for you guys."

Kurt nodded as a thank you, still holding Finn's hand on his knee.

"Yes, indeed _a surprise_", Rachel said from her seat with a sharp tone. "Maybe we should celebrate this _happy _turn of events!"

"Rachel..." Finn mumbled, trying to calm her down - yet knowing that it was impossible.

"No, I'm serious! Maybe we should also celebrate you dumping me because of him just yesterday, which makes me think you probably cheated on me during our relationship!" she yelled with a high-pitched voice, tears streaming down on her cheeks and turned his furious eyes on Kurt. "Good luck with him, Kurt, it's always a good sign to start relationship with a cheater."

"Now, now, let's calm down", Mr. Shue said with a calming hand gesture. "We all surely are in strong outbursts of feelings right now, but let's calm ourselves down and focus on this new song I have picked out for you..."

"Hey", Puck said quietly to Finn beside him when Mr. Shue began to explain about the new song he had been planning, and Rachel, who had already dried her tears demanded to have the solo for herself.

"I hope this isn't too weird for you", Finn said to Puck. "Can we still be friends, man?"

Puck snorted. "What do you think I am, some kind of racist? Hey, as long as you keep your hands off me, we're cool."

Finn smirked. "Awesome."

They punched their fists together and Kurt rolled his eyes amusedly; he couldn't understand the big deal of being gay.

"Finn, Puck, are you listening?" Mr. Shue asked with a raised voice and the boys nodded their heads immediately. "So which one of you will take the longer solo part right after Artie's bit? Or will I just give it to Sam? Quinn, you would like to sing with him, wouldn't you?"

Puck promised to take it, but Kurt wasn't listening to his liberal offer; Sam had been out of his mind for a long time now, even five minutes, but now the image of that pretty blonde boy rushed back to his head. Kurt let go of Finn's hand, took a look at the clock on the wall. Sam had been in Sue's office oddly long, considering that Kurt had made up the meeting himself.

What Kurt didn't know was that Sue indeed had something to say to Sam. And that something made the smile vanish from Sam's lips.

* * *

The school day ended at 4:15 p.m. to a football practice, which had once again been a disaster.

"We suck", Mike Chang sighed and slumped on the bench. "We just suck."

"Why you sound so surprised? We have sucked since forever", Puck mumbled and hit his fist on a locker, frustrated.

"I know, but it's still sad. We should get some new players besides Sam, or what do you think, Finn?"

Finn didn't think of anything. Actually, he did, but it had nothing to do with football. Thoughts inside his head reminded his room; they were a mess. He had dumped Rachel. Yesterday it had been a good idea, but today it made him question his decision.

Kurt had acted weirdly for a long time now. He had felt oddly distant, taking those long walks of his so often it made Finn suspicious. Especially when he, Finn, was never allowed to join him. Kurt said it was personal. It was his _alone time_. It was strange since they were almost never together anyway, what did Kurt need _alone time _for?

The boys' locker room door opened and Rachel Berry stepped inside.

"Wow, it really stinks in here", she pointed out with a disgusted look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing here? You can't come in here!" Finn scowled at her. They were alone, all the other boys had went to showers.

Rachel came closer to him with careful steps, like she was walking on a minefield. "Relax, I came just to borrow your cellphone, mine is home and I need my dads to pick me up."

"Pick you up? You should have left here an hour ago, you don't have any clubs at this hour", Finn pointed out, sounding like her father. He didn't look at her.

"Fine, I also came to talk to you", Rachel admitted and took a step closer. "We have to talk about this, Finn -"

"No", Finn said with a clear and loud voice, looked right into Rachel's brown eyes. "We don't. There's nothing to talk about."

"Why are _you_ angry, _I_ should be the angry one, _you _dumped _me_!"

Finn took a deep breath, grabbed a clean shirt from his locker. "I'm just stressed, and you're stressing me even more right now. Can you please leave me alone?"

The look in Rachel's eyes was heartbreakingly sad. She nodded quietly and took a step back. "Fine, if that's what you want... But I honestly need to call my dads."

"I don't have a phone with me. But Sam's is over there." Finn nodded toward a silver-ish cellphone on top of one rucksack. Finn left the room and went to showers where everyone else were. Rachel loitered to Sam's phone a bit upset. She knew Finn had his phone with him, he always did. He was just too much of a baby to let Rachel use it now.

Rachel knew Finn wasn't stressed. He was just too immature to face reality and talk about things like grownups. He just wanted to make excuses for something and run away... It made Rachel mad, but frankly not so much at Finn, but _Kurt_. Kurt was obviously the reason for Finn's stress, and not to mention Kurt was the one who stole Rachel's boyfriend.

Rachel took Sam's phone and was just about to dial the number, but notification of a new text message drew her attention. She took a quick glance at the showers, but no one was coming. She knew it was horribly wrong to read someone else's text messages, but she couldn't help herself. She opened it.

"_Any plans for tonight, honey?_"

Honey?

If the sender had been Quinn, Rachel would have probably just cried because she didn't have anyone to send those kind of messages to, but now when it was someone else, someone she deeply wanted to get back at, she just smiled. She deleted the message with that same, evil, horrible smile on her lips.

This was perfect. Not for many people, but for Rachel Berry it was just what she needed.


	3. Messages

**Warnings for this part: violence and slash. Not together, though. **

Chapter 3

"Morning, sunshine." The voice of Finn Hudson was heard by Kurt an inch away from his face, and before Kurt even managed to open his eyes he got a gentle kiss on his lips. It was half past seven in the morning.

"Is this the way you're going to wake me up nowadays? Because I certainly don't have any protestations", Kurt smiled and tried to get up from his bed, but Finn pushed him on his back from his shoulders.

"What's all this about?" Kurt asked with a curious smile. Finn, who was wearing his overly large t-shirt and black Calvin Klein boxers - a gift from his mom, selected by Kurt himself - jumped next to him on the bed.

"Well, remember what I kind of promised you the day before yesterday?" Finn smirked and leaned to kiss the side of his neck. Kurt hummed and stretched his neck longer to give Finn more skin to kiss.

"I don't, what did you promise me?"

"I said we could have sex after we told the others, so..." Finn's tone was kind of devilish as his fingers lingered on Kurt's chest.

"Now? You want to do it now when our parents are upstairs?"

"Don't say 'our parents' or this will make me queasy. And no, of course not, they might hear us and I don't think they're ready to know about us yet", Finn said as he settled on top of Kurt's body. "This is just a little preview of what will happen tonight."

Kurt didn't have anything against it, so he let Finn kiss his neck, he let his cold fingers slide under his shirt, he let him suck the thin skin of his neck. Finn felt different doing what he did, but Kurt indeed had nothing to complain about. Finn's hands pulled the light fabric of Kurt's nightshirt off of his stomach, revealing more of his pale, soft skin. Finn's cold fingertips gave Kurt chills, but in a good way.

"Finn?" Kurt said silently to the air as he was watching the ceiling of the basement.

"Mm?" Finn's voice heard from his neck.

"Kiss me."

"Hm, I wonder what I have been doing so far..." Finn wondered sarcastically, and Kurt leaned upon his elbows, forcing Finn to back off a bit.

"I mean on the lips", Kurt said silently. They were quiet for a while, looking each other in the eyes, from upstairs they could hear water running and plates clacking together. Finally Finn leaned closer to him and their lips met, first softly, innocently, but soon the kiss became hungrier, more brutal. Kurt felt Finn's tongue touching his bottom lip daringly, and soon after the kiss turned into a wrestle of tongues, Finn's hand slid through Kurt's soft brown hair, which wasn't messy even after sleeping, came down to his neck and shoulder, ever lower to his chest, sliding down the side to hip. It was their fourth proper kiss, and Kurt could easily tell it was definitely the best one.

"Just a preview, you said?" Kurt asked to Finn's mouth when the quarterback's hand slid near one _specific _place.

"That's right, and that is why I won't go further from this point", Finn smirked, backed away from Kurt and got up from the bed. "The rest of the show you'll see tonight. The first time for both of us."

"Uh huh", Kurt said, forcing an excited smile on his face and got up from the bed just when Burt came downstairs with a plate full of pancakes.

"Here you are, Finn! Am I interrupting something?"

"No, dad", Kurt answered and went to his wardrobe, which was more of a walk-in closet than a wardrobe.

"There's breakfast upstairs, come eat before the school bus arrives", Burt suggested and returned back upstairs.

"Wow", Finn said as Kurt chose his glamorous outfit for the day. "Imagine if he had come here two minutes ago..."

* * *

Quinn Fabray felt frustrated. Yet she was not only frustrated, she was also furious. And the reason for her outburst of mixed feelings was no other than her boyfriend Sam Evans.

Sam had been ignoring her for a while now. They used to be all over each other all the time, they used to do all kinds of stuff together, but now she felt like Sam was slipping away from her. She obviously didn't want that to happen; she had lost Finn, and Puck (though their so-called relationship was one big mistake anyhow), and now she was losing Sam. How could it be possible that her, the perfect, beautiful head-cheerleader couldn't hold onto men?

That morning had been different. Sam hadn't come to pick her up to school with his car like he usually did, no, this time he hadn't even called. Quinn had got a ride to school from her mother, so she got to school alright, but she felt angry with Sam even so. She wanted him to apologize, which he probably wouldn't, although it wouldn't make things any different.

Quinn, being the clever lady she was, knew Sam wasn't faithful. It was way too obvious to ignore. Quinn had tried to keep on believing that she was only overreacting, and that Sam was totally into her, but the signs were all too clear. Quinn didn't have a clue who that girl might have been. Not Rachel, she had been with Finn. Probably Santana or Brittany, Sam would go for the easy one. Those sluts.

Quinn had tried to call Sam four times that morning, but he hadn't bothered to answer her. He wasn't in school either.

"Pick up, you son of a bitch", Quinn mumbled as she walked back and forth with her cellphone while all other students started to go to their classes. Suddenly Quinn heard a quiet ring from one locker and she could just slap herself for being so stupid; of course, Sam didn't answer because his phone was in school.

Quinn was about to let it be and catch the morning practice of the Glee club, but suddenly an idea popped up in her mind. If she did it, she was a bitch. But if she didn't, she was a damn sissy. The opportunity was too delicious not to take; so she took one pin from her blonde hair to pick the lock open, like she had done over million times before to Rachel's locker to steal her some lunch money. It was way too easy to her.

There it was, Sam's Samsung, lying innocently on top of a biology book. Quinn took a quick look around, blinked her long eyelashes, asked God for forgiveness silently in her mind as she took the phone, deleted the unanswered calls from herself and opened the text message folder. Time to find out who was that slut Sam was cheating on her, the perfect Quinn, with...

Quinn almost had a heart attack when Sam's locker door slammed closed.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" Quinn asked, a little out of breath because of her sudden fright.

"I know about it", Rachel whispered so students passing by couldn't hear her.

"About what?"

"About _it_. Sam's cheating on you."

"How do _you _know about it?"

"We have no time for so many questions! I know just what to do to get back at him. Follow me."

* * *

"You're totally wrong", Finn said to Tina walking next to him. "The answer was definitely A, not C."

"No, I bet it was C. Right, Mike?" Tina asked and glanced at her boyfriend walking behind her. Mike, who was texting with someone (according to Tina, he didn't text with any else than his mother) flinched and hawked.

"S-sure."

"Hey, you told me you chose B!" Puck exclaimed at Mike's back. "Great, now I'll definitely get a D- out of it."

"Maybe if you didn't cheat you would get better grades", said Rachel sharply as she walked by them with quick steps. "It's funny how sometimes even friends can let you down." She gave a cold look to Finn, who didn't look at her.

"Wow, she's even more annoying when she's angry." Everyone nodded at Puck's statement.

"You chose A, right?" Finn asked and poked Kurt walking on his right, softly on his arm. They left intentionally behind from others.

"Hey, careful!" Kurt said and straightened his sleeve immediately. "This costs -"

"I don't even want to know." Kurt gave smirking Finn a bit fed up look, but Finn made it up by wrapping one arm around him as they walked towards the choir room.

"Hey, homos, get a room!" The shout of one football player didn't even manage to end when Kurt felt something cold spreading on his face with massive power and with a lot of laughter. A strawberry slushie. His favorite.

"You ok?" Finn tended immediately. He had saved his face from a slushie, but his coat was a little wet from the shoulder. "I swear, I'm going to beat that dude up -"

"Yeah, I'm kind of used to this, just calm down", Kurt said and wiped the most of it off his face. "I'm gonna wash this off now, tell Mr. Shue I'll be a little late."

"Do you need help?"

"No, thanks, it's ok. Just go."

They separated; Finn by going to choir room and Kurt by going to the toilets. He couldn't help but be a little bitter that no one had throw a slushie on _Finn's_ face, although nowadays he was just as gay as Kurt was. Well, almost as gay as Kurt was. And the news had the most definitely spread already. Maybe Kurt was just easier to pick on, being as small and _different_ as he was.

Kurt was just going to open the men's bathroom door when the door next to it opened with a bang and pair of strong arms pulled him inside the girl's bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt yelled. He was dragged and tossed around so violently that he couldn't even see anything, until he was in strong grasp of two guys of the football team, so strong his arms really hurt. In front of him there stood Quinn, her eyes just dripped wickedness when she looked at Kurt.

"I think the real question here is what are _you_ doing, Kurt", Quinn said. Her voice sounded weird, scary. It was so full of hate.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Kurt said, as calmly as he possibly could, though he knew exactly what was up. Quinn _knew_.

"I think you do!" Quinn handed the phone closer to Kurt's face. It was Sam's phone, screen filled with quite obscene text messages Kurt had been exchanging with Sam last Tuesday night. Those messages left no questions to ask. Everything was clear to everyone who read them. Although when Kurt had sent them, he had though no other was to read them than Sam.

"You have two options", Quinn said slowly and quietly, her beautiful but hatred filled face only two inches away from Kurt's face. "I either tell about this to your new boyfriend and to everyone else and everybody will think of you as a total asshole and I personally will make sure you will be hated by everyone in this school till the day you graduate."

"And what's the other option?"

"These guys beat the crap out of you until you barely breath, and I promise to be quiet about this and this whole thing will cause no other mess than your blood running on the floor." A malicious smile took over Quinn's face.

Kurt didn't even have to think about it. "Well, seems like I have to with the second -"

A strong, powerful punch hit Kurt's stomach hard, a quick kick on his knee made him fall on the bathroom floor. He couldn't breath, only small amounts of oxygen got in his lungs which felt imploded. A couple more kicks violated his legs and ankles, and then the threesome left the bathroom, leaving Kurt gasping on the floor like a fish out of water.

Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew Quinn was going to tell about it to Finn and everyone else anyway, just to hurt him, Kurt, in mentally too as he was suffering physically now. Like someone once said, physical pain was only momentarily, but mental pain lasted forever.

Despite of the pulsating pain in Kurt's whole body, he got up on his trembling legs. He leaned on a sink, took a quick look at himself from mirror. The vision was awful. Blood ran through his lips down on his chin, his skin was still partly covered in slushie and his hair was completely ruined. As painstaking the sight was, he knew he hadn't time to fix it now.

Kurt pushed through the pain, ran through empty school hall to the choir room, where he just saw Quinn's Cheerio outfit disappear in. He wiped quickly the blood to his palm and stepped inside.

"Quinn, nice to - Kurt!" Mr. Shue's voice was squeaky when he noticed Kurt's appearance. Everybody stared at him for a while, brains completely deflated. Finn was the first one to move. He jumped off his seat and ran to his boyfriend who leaned on the piano, feeling like passing out.

"What the hell happened?" Finn shouted, but not to Kurt, to everyone else. His furious eyes dashed over and over back to Puck, who shook his head, staring at Kurt just as shocked at the rest of them were. Everybody, excluding Quinn, who just looked at her nails with a little mean smile on her lips.

"Who did this to you?" Mr. Shue asked, surprisingly calmly, but by the look of his eyes could tell he was going through a shock inside his head. "Because whoever it was, he or she will face their punishment, and I personally will make sure they will be expelled immediately. Any confessions?" No one came forward.

"I don't know who it was, but I'm sure it has something to do with Kurt being such a slut", Quinn said from the other side of the piano. No one of the confused party had time to respond anything when Sam Evans stormed in from the door, sweaty and looking messy.

"Sorry for being late, I missed the bus. I have something to tell you guys", he said. When his eyes crossed Kurt next to Finn, he had to take a step back. "What... what happened here?"

"I'll tell you what happened", Quinn said, took her hand behind the shining black piano. "Finn, catch."

Kurt watched how the silver-ish Samsung phone flew through the air to Finn's hand like on slow motion. Kurt closed his eyes. He wished he could have closed his ears too, but he had to listen. He saw only black, but he heard the tensed silence and envisaged how Finn's beautiful eyes ran through the messages, he heard how Sam yelled to Quinn asking how she got his phone, accusing it was private. He probably looked furious, but Kurt, being the only one not seeing anything, could hear his voice was fearful. Syllables trembled, the tone was insecure.

"So this is your phone?" Finn's voice was filled with held back anger.

Sam was silent for a short while; he had leaded himself in a trap. "Well y-yeah, I -"

Kurt felt Finn's touch receding, a blink of an eye after he heard a loud crash. He opened his eyes, saw how Finn attacked Sam, they both crashed on chairs which Mike and Tina quickly fled from. Fists split air, strong strikes pressed into flesh, strong arms tried held back one another. The bestial rage of them two boys reminded two equal lions wrestling.

"That's enough!" Mr. Shue pulled Sam, who had got the cutting edge, off Finn and dragged him further away. Kurt watched the blood run from their noses, messy and wrinkled clothes, mad eyes. Rachel quickly hurried to Finn with worried questions and straightened his shirt. Finn slogged her hand away. Kurt hadn't even noticed Mercedes, who had come to him to help him clean up.

"What is this, guys? Quinn, are you behind this?" Mr. Shue asked and the terrified looks glared at Quinn.

"Actually, no. Kurt is behind this." She looked at Kurt as contemptuously as she possibly could. "He slept with my boyfriend."

* * *

**What will happen next? Review if you want to read more! Or even if you hate it!  
**


	4. Regret

**A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry it took me such a long while to update and that now after all this waiting this chapter is so short, shame on me ! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Kurt sat alone in dark auditorium. He had been there since he didn't know when. He had cried his tears. He had sang 30 Seconds To Mars' The Kill, which was the loudest song he knew (and the only reason he knew it was because of Finn who sang it in the shower almost every morning). It had sounded horrible because of his swollen voice.

After singing he had felt empty, he had collapsed on his seat and hadn't moved. He hadn't thought about anything. He had just stared at one dot in the back of a chair in front of him. He had decided to stare at that dot for the rest of his life until the day he would die.

Auditorium door opened. The quiet creak sounded like a shotgun in that silence. Kurt didn't look away from his dot, not even until someone sat next to him.

They sat in the silence side by side for a moment.

"So you're dating Finn?" Sam asked with a tone like nothing had happened.

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Hm."

Silence again.

"I'm sorry." Kurt swallowed the tears down and a trembling sigh fled from his lips. "For everything."

"Don't worry, we didn't have anything serious between us." Sam looked down on his hands. "No big deal."

"It _is _a big deal. Especially after what you told me back then in the bathroom... I feel awful." Kurt dropped his head down.

"About that... Or you know what, forget it. Better if you don't answer anyway", Sam said, shook his head. Kurt glanced at him interrogatively.

Sam looked away from his eyes. "Because I... I'm being transferred back to my old school."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "What?"

"That was the thing ms. Sylvester wanted to talk about with me", Sam told, looked down at his hands which were tugging one string from the back of the seat before him. "Apparently the fight I had last week with that foreign guy who began to mess with you was enough to expel me. The guy's parents contacted principal Figgins and... that's about it."

"But you stood up for me! Did you tell her that? Besides, Puck was in the fight too, why don't they expel him?"

"I told her, but she said you're lucky not to have detention for causing widespread mayhem. And reputedly Puck only defended himself, but I was the one to attack so it was all my fault."

"I think it was heroic", Kurt said and smiled a little. Sam laughed huskily.

"I'm sorry for you and Finn, you know. And sorry for causing that abusing Quinn set up."

"Don't be sorry. It's all my fault." Kurt sighed. "I should have realized that the truth will eventually uncover. I'm sorry for hurting you and... that you now lost Quinn because of me."

"Nah, I would have had to dump her anyway now that I'm transferring. Don't blame yourself." Sam smiled. "Sadness doesn't look good on you."

Kurt barely managed to smile, but it ended up looking like he was grinning in pain. Sam graced a hair away from Kurt's face with his soft hand, smiled a little.

"I probably should go now." Just when he had said it, the auditorium door opened and Finn stepped inside. When he noticed the two of them, his expressionless face got a shade of anger into it.

"Now I should most definitely go", Sam decided and got up from his seat. "Good luck with Glee, I hope you'll place at Nationals."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled at him, even when Sam had turned around and walked past Finn, out from the auditorium.

Finn took few steps closer to Kurt, but left standing by the first seat of the row. Kurt got up from his seat, stopped six feet away Finn. He couldn't take any step closer. He couldn't even look at Finn. He was too embarrassed by himself.

"I - I'm so sorry, Finn", he whispered. He couldn't stop the tears from bursting to his eyes.

"How can you do this to me? How long exactly were you planning on keeping this up?"

"I was going to leave him the day we made us official!"

"But you didn't. And why's that, Kurt? Do you love him? Do you love him more than me?" Kurt had never heard Finn so cold.

"I -"

"I don't even want to know. You're sick."

"Sam is transferring to his old school, I'm not going to see him ever again", Kurt said quietly, took a quick, hopeful look at Finn.

"So what are you proposing? That now we're cool when Sam's out of the picture? This doesn't work that way, Kurt. How could I ever trust you now after you did this to me?"

"You are one to talk about trusting, I mean, you did the exact same to Rachel that I did to you..." Kurt wasn't planning to say it out aloud, but it had just slipped from his mouth. By the look of Finn's face Kurt could tell that it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Finn turned his back at Kurt, walked to the door.

"Tell mom and dad not to except me home tonight."

And so Finn left, just like Sam had left five minutes ago. From the same door, leaving Kurt standing alone in the empty auditorium.

It was the story of his life.

Kurt sighed heavily and dropped himself on one seat.

Just two days ago he had had two men. One that he loved truly and deeply, and one that fulfilled his needs. Two men who both thought they were his one and only, but neither one was the only one. Kurt had lived in fear. He had constantly deleted messages from his phone, he had lied to everyone around him and twisted his words. He had been exhausted by his own hiding.

Now, besides all the physical pain and the pain in his heart, he felt kind of relieved. Sure, now he was all alone like he had been, and now it would be again like stairway to hell to walk in school halls where there was kissing and cuddling everywhere, and living with Finn would be torture, but now he was able to be _him_. He could finally relax. He would have time to his friends; if he even had any anymore, though...

Just when he was about to slide down on his seat to lay depressed on the floor, he got up. He had to snap out of his misery. Depressed wasn't something he was. He took a deep breath, put a smile on his face. He could tell it wasn't a honestly happy smile, but it was a start. He just had to push through the pain. This wasn't the end of the world. With some time he would be back in Finn's arms. This was only temporary. Things would cool down now for a while.

"_Hello world, this is me, life should be fun for everyone..._" Kurt hummed as he walked between the rows of seats to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. "_So won't you open up the door and let me in -_"

Just when he had pulled the door open he got a cup of slushie right on his face.

"Take that, sucker!" couple of boys yelled, laughed like they had done something revolutionary, hit high-fives and throw the empty cup to the floor on Kurt's feet.

"I have never been so proud of you, girls", Sue Sylvester praised as she was sitting behind her desk, looking at the two girls sitting in front of her. "Now you have destroyed the Glee club and I couldn't thank you enough. Thanks to the little fight our foreign friend incited Sam in, we had the perfect reason to throw him out of the school and take one of the best vocalists out of the club. And now that you, Quinn, found out Kurt's little secret and brought it up, everybody hates him. It costed you a boyfriend, but you did it anyway. That, my friend, is some true loyality."

Quinn looked at Rachel with proud, an evil smile on her lips. Rachel next to her didn't smile.

Ms. Sylvester noticed it too. "What's the matter with you, Berry? This is the best thing you've achieved during your whole miserable high school life, you should feel proud of yourself."

Rachel didn't feel proud. She felt cheap. Ugly. Fat. And that was pretty much the worst feeling she could think of. Now she could easily have Finn, he didn't know she, Rachel, was behind it all. But now she didn't want Finn anymore. She didn't want to have him in such a dishonest way. Finn wouldn't be with her because he _loved_ her. He would be with her because he had no choice, no one else.

Rachel felt disgusted by herself. She had had her revenge. She had had Quinn's, and even Ms. Sylvester's respect which wasn't an easy thing to get.

But she had lost all of her self-respect. And if she even didn't respect herself, how could she ever deserve Finn?

Rachel Berry knew she had to get her self-respect back, or she would never be able to sleep at night. And there was only one way to do it.

* * *

**What happens next? What is that "only one way" Rachel means? If you want to know answers to these two and other questions, post a review of this chapter!**


End file.
